


hypothesis

by itachitachi



Series: 5-minute drabbles [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance to Kissing, Convoluted Excuses to Kiss, Drabble, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two wrongs make a right. Or maybe, two rights make a right. In any case, this conclusion is very, definitely right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hypothesis

"Hey, Ryuu," Nishinoya says one day. "Bros can have sleepovers, right?"

"Of course they can, Noya-san," Tanaka says, gesturing around them. "What would you be doing here otherwise?"

"Right," Nishinoya says, "Of course it's totally fine."

"Of course!" Tanaka repeats.

They stare at each other for a moment.

"So then," Nishinoya says, scooting the tiniest bit closer, "that means bros can kiss each other and it's no big deal, right?"

"Uhh," Tanaka says, biting his lip, "that sounds... well, it could be right..."

Nishinoya crawls forward and straddles Tanaka's lap.

"Yeah, I think that sounds right," Tanaka finishes, gripping Nishinoya's waist. "We could try it just to see."

"Good idea," says Nishinoya, tipping up his chin. "Just to see."


End file.
